Depths of Hell
by vampchic1452
Summary: Side-stories to Do Not Deny Me, Lover! READ and REVIEW! Enter my True Blood-Fall Into My Bed Contest, info on my page.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have been encouraged, by several people, to write this mini side-story to Do Not Deny Me, Lover.**

**I greatly suggest you not to read this until you have read at least the Prologue and Chapter of ****Do Not Deny Me, Lover****. This isn't going to make much sense to others who have not.**

_Side story to Prologue and Chapter One_

"You are mine Sookie Stackhouse?" I was trying not to be as firm as I had been in the past. My antics were undeniably changing to suit around her reactions. I had never done this before. Predominantly not to a human woman!

"The hell I am, Eric Northman!" She didn't even turn around to face me. I could see her fists tightening up. Did she think she could hit me and get away with it? Even if I let her touch me, it wouldn't leave a mark but she would have to pay the price. Hmm. I could think about this longer, maybe some spanking thrown in there. Not too much so as to not bruise her firm ass. She needed me and she was going to admit it. Then again…I still had time to make her scream my name in ecstasy.

"Sookie," I want her now.

I can image it.

Us, together. Maybe even forever, until time vanishes.

"What is it you want Eric?" She turned to stare at me fiercely.

"You. Always you. Only you." I will risk my life to have you. I already have, I already am. How can she not see this? I am here always waiting for her to be with me.

Waiting…

That's all I ever seem to do.

I just want to touch her one more time if I truly cannot have her. I lift my hand. I just want to touch her face. Maybe then will she see my love and affection?

She lifts her hand. I don't know if she means to push me or comfort me. I know my face is showing my emotion. Emotions I haven't shown in over a thousand years. "You know wha…"

I was too busy managing my own face to notice Sookie's. When I realized that she hadn't finished her sentence I looked into her eyes. My own eyes were wide with horror and curiosity.

They were glazed over.

Her hand was still touching my arm. Just her fingertips, though. They started to glow a light violet. I felt so great where she was touching me. Nothing in my vampire existence felt like this.

I didn't know what was happening to my lover. I was worried because she wouldn't answer my demands. My anxiety was building, ready to explode.

"Sookie!" I didn't want to touch her, she was too fragile. I reached inside, to the bond between me and Sookie. It was weak but I felt a little fear and stress. She was intent on something. This is good because I knew she's ok if she's not scared. At least I hoped.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her move. She moved her arms down, still radiant. Her head was moving back. Then she opened her lips.

"Du er min," was all she said. I smiled at hearing those words. The words I so longed for her to speak.

Almost as if she was speaking to me, but not directly.

When did she learn old Swedish? I certainly had not said as much in front of her. Not in my old tongue.

I looked more closely, intent on what she was about to do. She closed her eyes and opened them. They were beginning to fade from the expressionless and vacant, to the eyes I had so often dreamed about.

Sookie's hands ignited more intensely. The light was up to her forearms and blazing outward. It stopped abruptly and her head fell forward. Her body swayed. I knew she was about to fall so I put my hands around her waist.

'_She needs to lie down'_ I thought to myself. I took her in my arms, close to my chest and I ran up to her bedroom. I slowly set her on the quilt, and propped her up against the headboard, as to make her comfortable.

She started to couch and learned over. She sounded like she was trying to catch her breath, and it was coming hard to her. I was concerned about my love.

"Sookie, Sookie" I said, fast and impatient, "what is wrong, tell me what has happened" _please_ answer me Sookie! "Wake up, love. Please." I pulled her up against me once again, smoothing her hair out on her head.

She opened her eyes once more. She continued starting at me for a while. I broke the silence.

"What happened?" I wanted to ask so many questions. Is she ok? How did she speak my language as if she was fluent in it? What went wrong with her light? I have learned that it was a defense mechanism the old Fae had. Had it malfunctioned? It must have, since I am sitting here unharmed and well. I was more than ok.

I had felt the light touch my skin. It was the sweetest taste of my past.

Like I could walk in the sunlight once more.

Like Sookie was melting into me.

I had felt…human.

I wanted _more._

**A/N How will Eric get more of Sookie's light? Why didn't her light hurt him? Why does he feel human all of a sudden? How did Sookie know Swedish, and why those words, specifically?**

**Reviews sedate my thirst. Feed The Vampire! That vampire is the one who supplies you with juicy lemons!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Once again I have been encouraged to write another side-story to Do Not Deny Me, Lover.**

**I greatly suggest you read at least Chapter 3 (maybe the end of Chapter 2) in Do Not Deny Me, Lover. This isn't going to make much sense to others who have not.**

_Side story to Chapter 3_

I heard his fangs come out. I was so used to the sound; I could probably pick it out a mile away. It wasn't like I felt it was a duty I had to do when having sex with a vampire; I _wanted_ him to drink from me. I wanted to feel the sharp little prick of his teeth and then the passion afterwards. I pulled my hair up and away from my neck. I used to be repulsed by this but this is what happens when you love someone. You both compromise; Eric doesn't see any other women, and to my constant refusal, protects me. I, in turn, let him feed on me.

I felt my body give a slight shutter. He had defined the side of my body with his fingers. He didn't need to breathe but I guess if you want to smell something you have to. That's what he did after he lifted a piece of my golden hair. I'm guessing, just at the act of smelling my hair; he was turned on and I could feel him growing harder against my bottom.

If he wasn't fast enough I was going to cut myself on something. The suspense was killing me.

He shocked me by swiftly biting my neck. I cried out in pleasure then in surprise when everything turned bleach white.

'_Am I in his thoughts again?'_ I asked myself.

"No," whispered a man's voice. "Hello, Sookie. It's been too long"

When I turned to look at the voice, I recognized him at once. "Niall" I smiled to my great-great grandfather.

"Sookie, sit, we must talk." He gestured towards an identical red velvet chair. "Your Viking is struggling to stop draining you."

"What?" I partially screamed as I half fell into the deep chair. Who the hell starts off a conversation with a casual 'You could die if your vampire doesn't stop sucking your blood'? Why wouldn't Eric stop anyway? He's got a thousand years to perfect to the second when enough is too much.

"Mr. Northman is overwhelmed because of your nature, our nature." He paused to look around at the room. It gave me time to recompose myself. "It is in your blood, dear one. No matter how little the amount, you are Fae. Fairies have always had hardships with vampires. It is exactly the point we state when we hide from them. They use us, drain us, they threaten what we care for most. Our families and our secrecy. Every chance they get, they steal our light."

"I thought it harms the supes. Why would they want something that injures them? The light, the thing that comes out from my hands, I know that hurts Maenads and vampires. Why should Eric Northman be any different?"

"Because you," he paused, and it was a bit awkward waiting for the rest of his reply. It was as if he was deciding what to do next. "You, Sookie, have chosen him."

I just stared at him, _'what the hell does that mean?'_

"As another note, you are shooting Mr. Northman right now. It doesn't seem to be harming him at all. You should have nothing to worry about."

"Chosen him for what? If this is another fucking Fairy thing, I've got news. I am a fairy and I am inclined to know what is going on in my life!" I seriously thought about stamping my foot, just to make myself clear. I was too preoccupied at my actions, I didn't realize Niall's. He had vanished.

"What the fuck, does everyone avoid me now?" I spoke my thoughts aloud.

"Hello Sookie"

Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea! I swear my heart stopped. "Oh!"

I took a moment to regain my composer. "Where did Niall go? He wasn't finished with our conversation. He needs to explain to me some things."

"I am Chloe. Niall has asked me to look after you for a bit. I took over a little bit ago, after Claudine died." She gave a small sniffle.

"so you're like a replacement fairy godmother?"

"no" she replied, " I just do what Niall asks, usually its talking with other fairy royals but he's asked me to speak to you about your discussion." She had a cute, sing-song voice. She was blond but with a long braid down her back, I saw it was intertwined with ribbons and lesser white flowers. "There are things you need to not speak about when talking with other vampires, or even humans, for that matter."

"I'm not about to go running off to the next news reporter selling my story to the highest bidder." I said sarcastically, I disliked when people didn't let me have a chance to explain myself.

"I believe you to be trustworthy, Sookie. You must be careful to not explain in exact detail what has gone on here in you meeting with King Niall. Am I clear?"

Her elfin features were strangely serious, I was getting used to her sweet smile and childlike looks. "Yes ma'am." I knew I couldn't sneak by Eric's knowing gaze and lie. I cannot simply tell him I've blacked out and seen nothing, that was too simple, he would find out somehow. "What am I to tell Eric?"

"The minor details, I am not worried with. But your meeting with me and Niall telling you about why your light has not hurt your lover…" she stopped herself quickly and stood straighter. "Anything else that doesn't give away what has happened is fine to share"

"Ok" I stressed the word as I was contemplating arguing with her. I was afraid she would bite my head off if I asked more though.

"It was nice meeting you, Sookie. Your vampire is about to stop and you will be returned. Remember. You. Can. Not. Tell. Him." She made each word clear and distinct, its own sentence. "No matter what he asks or does to try to get you to tell." It was all she said before she popped away.

The next moment I was struggling for my breath. I sat up and felt Eric jolt next to me.

"Sookie" I was flooded with an onset of ease.

I knew just what I was going to tell him.

"Oh my god, Eric!"

**A/N Did that sedate your thirsts? At least for a bit? Please review!**

**A new chapter will be up in DNDML in a few days.**

**It annoys me to NO end, when people story alert and don't leave a review! Please, take the extra 10 seconds, whether it be 'loved your story', 'keep on writing', or even 'hated your story'. They really DO help me to write better chapters and makes me want to write so much more!**

**I hate it when I have 50 alerts and no reviews. Thank you to those people that took those 10 seconds to write something.**


End file.
